


At prom

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment, F/M, High School, Omorashi, Omovember, Prom, Slow Dancing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 1: Formal SituationFerris takes Sloan to prom, but during their slow dance Ferris has to pee
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Sloane Peterson
Series: Omovember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 2





	At prom

It may have been punch he drank. Or the nervousness he has had about the prom all day. But while his girlfriend Sloan was in his arms and a slow love song was playing in the air, Ferris had to pee. Badly.

He couldn’t leave for the bathroom now. This was Sloan’s favorite slow song.

He tried not to oblivious, because that would be extremely embarrassing, and he just wanted to enjoy this time with Sloan. 

One hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hand.

His thighs were squeezed together. He would not let himself wet his new tuxedo.

The lights were dimmed. But Ferris could still see the beauty in Sloan’s eyes. It helped him get his mind of his throbbing bladder. 

But just then, he felt himself leak a bit. Ok, he was going to have to excuse himself to the toilet.

He pulled himself away from Sloan. “Sorry. Um, I have to use the restroom real quick, I’ll be right back.” 

“Oh, well alright then. Hurry up.”

Ferris gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran off to the bathroom.

His control was slipping while running to the bathroom. Leaving a small trail of urine behind him. 

When he got to the bathroom, he let out what was left inside of him in the bowl.

Right as he was washing his hands, he was thinking of how he was going to hide this. 

It was very obvious he had an accident. There was a huge dark spot on his gray tuxedo and he smelt awful.

Then he got an idea. He raced out of the bathroom and made sure nobody was in the halls.

He made his way to the school’s telephone and called Cameron.

“Hello, Cameron Frye speaking.”

“Cameron, it’s Ferris. I need your help.”

“What do you need now Ferris?” 

“This is a bit embarrassing. But I wet myself. I didn’t make it to the toilet in time and now my pants are soaked. I was wondering if you could bring me over a pair of dress pants, please.”

“Fine, what color is the tuxedo?”

“Gray.”

“Ok, I may have a pair of grey dress pants somewhere. Just stay in one of the stalls and I’ll be there.”

“Alright. But be quick, Sloan is waiting for me.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can Ferris.”

What was only about 7 minutes felt like 7 hours for Ferris. He waited in the stall until there was a knock.

“Ferris, it’s Cameron. I have the pants for you.” Cameron slid the pants under the stall door. “They may be a little big. But it’s better than having piss stained pants.”

“Thanks a lot Cameron.” Ferris said, picking up the pants. “You save my a**.”

“Your welcome Ferris. I better be going now.”

“Why don’t you stay and hang out with me and Sloan?”

“Ferris, I’m wearing an old sweater with a hole in it with a dirty pair of sweatpants. Not to mention I’m a little sick. So I think I’ll pass.”

“Fine, but thanks again.”

“No problem Ferris.”

Ferris just threw his wet dress pants in the trash. It wasn’t like he had anything to do with them. 

When he got back to the gym, where the prom was being held, he found Sloan sitting by herself at a table.

“Why were you gone for so long Ferris?” Sloan asked annoyed. “I’ve been sitting here like an idiot for like 10 minutes.”

“Sorry babe. I was gone for...reasons.”


End file.
